


Into My Bloodstream

by Katraa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, brats being brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katraa/pseuds/Katraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly wonders when this weird thing with Noiz will end and when Noiz will get tired of him.  The surprise Noiz gives him is nothing he could have ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into My Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW.  
> i tried writing other fic but I literally can't write tonight.  
> So this is all that's happening.  
> Some pointless fluff and heartbreaking cute angst?  
> I don't know. HERE YOU GO.  
> This could be read in the same universe as [this oneshot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1427485) but you know. it doesn't have to be.

"Can I look now?"

"No, that's why my hands are still here."

"Brat… we've been standing here for five minutes. What the hell are you waiting for?"

"You'll know."

Sly stands there, feeling like a moron. He's pretty sure Noiz doesn't even have anything planned and this is some sort of cruel punishment for being too bitchy last night during sex. The sex, all things considered, had been great and Sly had never heard someone get that _loud_ before, nor had he felt that _awesome_ in his entire, short existence. It's just that Sly had had a shitty day and he wasn't in the mood for Noiz's snarky indifference he always seemed to carry with him.

So he fidgets. Sly fidgets a bit as he clutches at the sides of his hoodie, knuckles turning white.

"Now?"

"No, Sly. I'll tell you when. Tch… Be patient for once in your life."

"Wow. Low-blow, asshole."

Sly would be rolling his eyes but he can't, not like this. Not when warm, rough hands are on his face, blocking his vision. There's a blindfold, too, but Noiz insisted on using his hands as an extra precaution. The blindfold, he had said, was just for the bus-ride here. Wherever here was. Noiz had woken him up early that morning, insisting that they had somewhere to be and that Sly needed to be left in the dark until they got there. Sly had instantly thought it was a setup, that the idiot was finally tired of him and he was going to feed him off to some dangerous Rhyme group. But the fear was invalidated when Noiz tied the blindfold around his head with so much care that Sly felt like his world was crushing in on itself. 

Sly wasn't used to be treated with such warmth and affection. Ever since he had met the idiot German his life had been turned upside down, much to his displeasure. Noiz had been convenient, a great fuck, at first. But now, he was so much more and the very idea of Noiz betraying him made a part of Sly ache that he thought never would again. He was _terrified_ of losing someone again. Noiz had somehow managed to smash through his walls when Sly wasn't looking.

And now he was in too deep, allowing Noiz these stupid, silly whims like this.

Speaking of this….

"Noiz," Sly all but whines, reaching up to pry with his nails at Noiz's hands. "I'm fucking starved and we've been--"

"Okay. One second."

He drops his hands and Sly feels relief spread through him. But then he realizes there's still the blindfold on his head and he groans. He's about to pry at that too, because it makes him nervous and he's never liked feeling defenseless, but Noiz whispers in his ear to be patient and that he'll be one more minute. Sly mutters back a slew of curses but obeys, looking like a cute little boy waiting for his parents.

Funny, because that's exactly what Sly is.

Sly hears Noiz muttering to someone else a distance away but he can't make out what he's saying. When he's finally allowed to take off his blindfold, it's not with his own hands but with Noiz's. He can smell Noiz - the soft scent of peppermint - as Noiz undoes his blindfold. 

Sly's eyes flutter open, staring into Noiz's, and he's caught off guard by how beautiful they are. They've done this before, maybe, but not _like this_. It's always been during hot makeouts or during rounds in bed. It's never been just because. Sly's breath catches and his heart thuds and he averts his gaze, face warm. He shouldn't be feeling like this.

It's dangerous.

"'kay…" Noiz says, tonguing his snakebite. He looks _nervous_ , Sly realizes. He can hear it in his not-boyfriend's voice, in his body language, and Sly's interest is piqued despite how embarrassed he is.

"Oi, what's with--" Sly begins, trying to break the tension, but as Noiz steps away, allows Sly back his sight, he can't think. He can't breathe.

His vision blackens for just a second and there's a cold sweat that creeps up. It settles on the back of his neck and he feels hot all of a sudden like he's going to pass out. His mouth and throat are dry and he doesn't trust his legs, his feet. 

His body is shaking.

"Noiz…" is all Sly can think to say.

Even a proposal would have been less surprising than _this_.

Sly is enveloped suddenly by warm, delicate arms. He's pulled close, tight, against a tiny body who is now shorter than him. There's a head buried against his shoulder and he feels tears on his shoulder, wetting his hoodie. 

He can't breathe and his hands uselessly linger at his sides. 

"Aoba. Aoba."

Sly wants to die. 

But at the same time, he's never felt more alive.

"Aoba, I'm - we're - I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Aoba, honey…" The tiny hands are clutching tight at the back of his hoodie and he is being held in place. Sly wasn't planning on moving any time soon, either.

"Mom…" Sly barely manages to choke out, voice catching. The dark and husky edge to his voice is gone and he sounds like the tiny little boy that was left all alone with just a Grandmother all those years ago.

Sly looks beyond the pink hair in his face to see Noiz standing not too far away next to an aged gentleman. It's undeniably Nain and his heart breaks again. He can remember his voice, remember how his hugs and arms felt, how he'd used to kiss his forehead at night and how he and Haruka would tell him bedtime stories together. Stories of far off places and thieves and adventures. And sometimes of Princes.

"You're so handsome. You're so, so perfect. You've grown up so much," Haruka rambles and she hugs Sly tighter, as if trying to apologize for everything that had happened.

Sly can't find it in his heart to be mad at them anymore. Not when she's pouring her soul out like this.

"Noiz…?" Sly repeats, unable to find any other words or to produce any other noises.

Noiz seems to notice he's being asked for. His conversation with the redhead ends and he steps back over as Haruka releases her death-grip on her son. There are streams of tears going down her face and she rubs at her cheeks, trying to dry them. Nain joins her side, arm around her waist, and kisses the top of her head. There are tears in his eyes, too, and he looks towards his son with years and years of apologies and love in them. 

Sly realizes belatedly it's the same look Noiz sometimes gives him when he thinks Sly isn't paying attention.

"Yeah?" Noiz asks, tilting his head to the side.

"You…" Sly isn't sure what to say. Instead, he crashes forward into him - yes, his boyfriend he decides - and wraps him into the first hug they've ever shared. He holds Noiz close and lets his head rest on the taller boy's shoulder, just like Haruka did to him.

"Thank you," he whispers, the dangerous edge of his voice gone. There's warmth and youth and he clutches onto Noiz for dear life. "Thank you so much, you stupid brat."

"Anything," Noiz says, his voice so quiet that Sly barely hears him say it. "Anything for you."

It's time to start over.

It's time to be a family again, to try and make it work.

His hand slides down into Noiz's and he looks towards his parents who still have tears in their eyes. With a lifted chin and a deep breath, Sly says,

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Noiz."


End file.
